ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Long-Barreled Chariot
Solos: *99PUP/WAR Solo Easy. With Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruin and Apoc. SS automation.--Cbolt September 03, 2012 *99NIN/WAR SOLO atma RR,FF(mgc def),SD(regen/tp gain) moderate challenge. subbed war to proc red. used evasion set and kept mob fully debuffed. to nullify the initial homing missile i used a fools drink. after procing red, took my time, let atma of the sea daughter regen my hp back after every homing missile. atma of future fabulous helped w/ discharge tp move, but i'm thinking it may not be that necessary. fought during daytime!; once nighttime hit, used meds after every homing missile to keep hp above 500. not a difficult fight if you are patient and keep mob enfeebed. he misses alot to the point where i went ichi to ichi, saving ni for emergencies. took awhile though, VV would have sped up the fight. good luck! --Leauce 03:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *95DNC/NIN Solo Easy as 95 DNC.with siren shadow, Razed Ruin and Cloak and Dagger. it will hit me 1-2 hit in every 100 attack. with all tp gear. be ready to remove paralyze and blind. use Cure right after missle. i always have 6-9 hp left after missle. use ws when you have 100tp + when you have some move. save 5 finish move -> reverse to get tp back after ws in case it use missle right after you ws. get missle hit more than 10 time in whole battle but didn't worry about my hp. it attack slow and will stop a while right after JA use. kill it 10 time.. still no earring... *90SMN/WHM. Used Minikin Monstrosity, Razed Ruins, and Ducal Guard atmas. Kited the NM against the walls bordering the Bonfire camp (it is safe from magic aggro if you don't venture too far from the walls). Used Predator Claws to damage. Note that I have never killed this NM before, and the Abyssite did not drop, therefore it is not 100% as the Wiki page indicates. August 14, 2011 Yes it is if you proc with red...have you never done anything in abyssea before? --Nynja 15:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *90Bst/Nin. Engaged only for blu process attempt on axe, remainder disengaged. Atma's DG/RR/MC First time effort>win, but used 3x Pets (Fatso & 2x Yuly), half stack each zeta/eta. Biggest problem was para after discharge, basically saved reward (using Beast Jackcoat) for discharge when pet hp 20% or less. Not bad fight, bit long (40 min) suggest using DY (better tp dmg vs Fatso), along with using maybe Atma of the Heavens vs either RR/MC (test to see which works best). Finally in after thought, prolly should have saved/macro'd DY's stun move Sudden Lunge for Homing Missile.--Endlesspath 10:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *90NIN/DNC with evasion gear. It opens with Homing Missile upon aggro even if you have a full wipe and repull a second later but it can be outran; I waited for night to aggro so I could keep up sneak and not have to worry about spheroids. HM is not the bad tp move it can do, discharge is more dangerous solo. I only have 337ninjutsu skill and I was getting resists so ascetic's drinks suggested if you don't have capped skill. Pulled to tunnel, took ~30min, temp items not needed but is recommended as is attack food as it has high defense and hp. --Rikuki 21:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *RDM90/BLM, used Atma of Minikin Monstruosity - Atma of Ambition for mvt speed+ and Atma of the Ultimate. For this solo you need about 1H30-1H45. Used bio2 to aggro it, ran away from homming missile and pulled to conflux#5+puk zone to kite. Here is my strategy to solo:Pull with bio2, run away from homming missile and kite until you lose aggro. When deaggroed and bio still on, pull again with a nuke (BlizzardIV-WaterIV seems to do best damage 1-2% of its life) at 18-20range from it. at this point it'll homing missile after nuke again. put yourself at 20+ range, and nuke it again, you'll avoid homing missile and it'll be stunned for 3-4seconds. Nukes done, just kite again until it deaggro, it has movement speed+ so you won't be able to do anything but kite.If your bio wears off when you kite, just wait it to deaggro and put it up right away after deaggro. Pretty fun fight but time consuming :D, (90min+). Last point is, since it rages after 1H, and it'll rage even if with all the deaggro etc (since it doesn't regen cause of your bio stuck). when it rages (was when it was @30% for me) just let bio be off for a second and let him regen one tick (about 10% of its life), when it regened, rage is over and just pull again and do ame method until it's dead^^. :Ps: Hope that no one see you and steal from you when you deaggro it :D, by conflux#5>treants(which can aggro,but lose aggro easy)->Sergent bastion from Puks/murex, i had no one see me, just a taru came in to take a picture for quest. Good luck to you^^. ~~ --Genesius149 08:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ~~ *RDM/NIN can solo it in far, far less time than that. Nuke liberally, run from Homing Missle, have fun. --Raen Ryong 14:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Duos: *Just duo'd this as 90THF/NIN with a 90WHM/BLM. It's not a hard fight at all, just insanely long to duo because it has high defense and HP. Used Homing Missile 5 times during the fight, so I only really needed healing those 5 times. I went into the fight fully expecting to die a fast, horrible death. Instead, it was a slow death in real life. Took me 54 minutes to kill it, got up to TH9 and it only dropped those Stanky Cuisses no one wants. If you wana kill this, bring more DMG than 1 lonely Thief or it'll take forever and a day. --ValeforDezdemona 12:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *Came back and refought this. Same atmas, same gear, but the fight took 19 minutes. No idea what made it die significantly faster than last time. --ValeforDezdemona 03:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Two boxed with 90MNK/45NIN(GH,MC,Apoc) and 88WHM/44BLM (MM, Alure). Blink tanked, used perfect counter during Ichi casts. Used flash for the Ichi when perfect counter was down. Kept Stoneskin/blink up on WHM and stayed out of homing missle range. Usually just a round or two of attacks would take back hate after hate reset. Don't panic on WHM, just regen4 and cure5, then a couple cure 3's. Homing Missle takes a percentage of current health, not total health. I pulled it to the tunnel for the fight. Seemed to still use TP moves even during Penance. Used no 2hours, used 1 med each fight for MP on whm. I'm sure any melee with plenty of HP and shadows could tank and DD this with any healing role with paralyna. Only pulled during night time for h2h blue proc. Orison dropped 2nd fight, no treasure hunter. --Jackryan11 18:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Two boxed MNK/WAR(GH,RR,VV) WHM/RDM(Refreshx2, Rescuer). Keep it blinded. WHM with some sort of enfeebling gear can land slow and blind easily; Keep Counterstance up and blind off you'd barely get hit. Only time HM ever put me in danger was when I didn't notice Shell was down. 2/5 on earring. --Deiopea 20:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Duo'd, BST and SMN. BST had on DG/MC/Stronghold, on SMN I tried several different combinations. Got several resists on magic BPs, switched to Garuda and fared little better. Finally settled on Leviathan and Spinning Dive, with VV/SA/MM, which did 1100-2k. The fight took 30 minutes overall, probably would have been less than 20 if I started out with that atma combination. Nazuna took very little damage, so this fight should be soloable by a decent BST. Also, abyssite was not 100% for me, went 1/3 on it. --Nusayb 08:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *We Trio'd LBC today NIN/WAR, THF/NIN, WHM/BLM for Abyssite and did not get it. The Orison earing dropped however and we did Blue Proc it. I was just wondering because it says that the Abyssite is 100% drop has anyone else had this issue? --Deimoss16:00, May 26,2011 *Just killed for the first time. The Abyssite is not 100% drop as the front page for this boss states. --cyrusskorrey8:32pm EST, 6/22/2011 Yes it is if you proc with red...have you never done anything in abyssea before?--Nynja 15:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Drops: *Updated page to show it can drop two Blizzard V. Raini of Shiva One-shotted Was out to kill this today and saw that it was close enough to ledge to provoke. Hadn't buffed yet but figured I'd have time once it was claimed. Didn't get out of range of initial Homing Missile and got one-shotted from full HP. responding to the above, Homing Missile is a Hit-Point percentage based attack, meaning you can't get one shot by it. Doesnt say what job he was on, but if they had some means of DT+ gear, it would surpass their max. --Nynja 14:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Soloed it on 95 THF/NIN with difficulty + long fight. I soloed it using around maybe as long as an hour. Used atma GH,RR,and MC. I carried a scroll of RR just in case, but i never died once. Only close to dying but i never died. Throughout the fight, just keep up your shadows even though his accuracy is horrible or mine was just too great. But, i used two kila+2 and full af3+2 and the rest is what everyone else uses. When he use homing missle, that is the most dangerous, but it would never kill me. It would leave be from 1-40hp each time but when that happens, just kite back and forth through that tunnel. I also wore trotter boots so it wont catch up, as i ran out of range for a long time, it went idle x4, on the last idle, i got lucky with the red proc...was energy drain and defeating it + KI obtained. So, basically the whole fight is easy but long, kite until your utsusemi:Ni recast time is back up or till you have around 300hp. You need around a hp that his other tp move won't kill you. So, i say 300ish will be good. Each time it does homing missle, i don't die, so i dont think homing missle is a problem. If you keep kiting and attacking it again, rinse and repeat, you should have no problem. Also, it you are binded and hp is low or shadow is low,just turn around and wait till hp rdy to go or unbind. Other than that, fight pretty simple. GL to all the THF's. SkyblastSkyblastRagnarok 95 DNC/NIN RR/GH/Apoc Went in with mediocre gear, twilight knife and auric dagger. No evasion set needed, just pure TP. Killed pretty easily. Just watch out for Homing Missile, and be prepared to heal yourself afterwards (keep 100 TP.) I used Fan-dance the whole fight although it was not really needed. Took about 7 minutes. Solo: Easy as hell, Killed him as Pup/Sch 99 use the pld puppet my atmas were DC,MC,RR with those atmas and if u know the job well like i do all these aby nms can be soled and all of em are trash anyway lol Dont see it listed, but what is the spawn time on this? User:Fashnek